Forbidden Love
by StarStrukk22
Summary: What happens when two people who fall in love, have to be seperated? Was Erol always the mean guy you usually see in the games? Find out in this story. Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy day in Haven city as I walked along the path to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in South town. By now I was drenched, my long brown hair dripping at the tips. As I came inside the Saloon I was greeted by the most very person that I loathe, Krew.

" Ahhh...Kitten, anything I can get you?" He asked with a phony smile.

" For the last time my name is not Kitten, it's Catania! And no, I wouldn't take anything you have to offer," I continued. " I just needed to get out of the rain and I live a mile away."

"Mmm...what brings you to this part of town anyways?" He nosily asked.

" None of your business fatso!" I replied with a grimace. He hovered closer to my face.

" Look here, in this town, EVERYTHING is my business! I know you are meeting somebody and I want to know for what reason!" I looked at him in disbelief. How dare he demand to know my business, and how did he know I was meeting anybody anyways?

" I don't know what your talking about, it was raining all over town, I am soaked!" Now by now, every freaking body in the stupid saloon, drunken idiots and all were staring at me like I was some psychotic piece of work.

" Don't play games. Erol came by, but he had to leave 'cause of some mission to destroy a metal head nest. He told me to tell you to stop by the palace at midnight." And then with that that tub of lard hovered away, probably to get a donut for his fatass. Now back in the day, Krew might've been attractive, but now he looks more like a giant ball of something like the Jolly Green Giant and a planet. For God sakes, I almost got sucked in his orbit. I hate Krew with a passion. The reason is simply because my older cousin, Kale, was sent practically on a suicide mission for Krew so he could get his precious jewels from those mangy metal heads. They must have known he was coming because the frontal, rear, and both sides were covered with those bastards. Six-hundred metal heads to one...you do the math. Krew had just shrugged at the news, but since he was his favorite thug he decided to pay for funeral costs...Gee thanks a lot. Kale was like a big brother to me, but this was a year ago.

The reason for Erol wanting to see me is because we sort of got a fling, but he is always busy with some Eco-experimentation thing and the metal head war. And that stupid Baron Praxis makes him do everything, our Baron only knows one word and that's war. But when I get to see Erol he is always so nice to me and the sweetest guy that I know, but he is mean to a lot of other people. I guess its comes with the whole, I'm a commander of the Krimzon Guard and I am a top racer, but I don't care he loves me and that means a lot. I met him at the funeral where he seen me crying and he said a girl as beautiful as me shouldn't be crying. That's when we hung out and kept seeing each other. I normally don't go for redheads(no offense), but I can make an exception for him. He is 21, a little young to be doing his job, but he manages. Why at such a young age? Well his parents were vary controlling, like Nazis, if you will. They wanted their son to succeed in life and what better way to make somebody succeed than to shove everything down their throat and make your schedules for you! And me, there's not much to tell. I am 18, work at a gun range for little kids whose future has something to do with war, blood, and guts. I get paid a lousy 3.75 an hour, but yeah excellent shooting was just naturel to me. I am also a whiz at karate so yeah, I know how to fight. I have brown hair, blue eyes, and I am '5"8". And my parents abandoned me as a child, so I was stuck with my aunt Clara whose son was Kale. See it all makes sense.

Midnight rolled around and I waited in that palace for 1o minutes until I seen my absolute favorite person, Baron Praxis, sarcasm.

" Catania, Erol will be here in a couple minutes. We just destroyed another major nest." He gloated as if it was HIS neck on the line.

" That's good." I said trying to avoid any small talk.

" Have you ever thought about joining the war, your very muscle toned." Eww... why did it seem like he was hitting on me!

" Uh...Yeah I thought about it, but I don't know. I have a lot to do as it is."

" Catania!" Erol yelled approaching me. And darn it, our conversation was just getting good, more sarcasm.

" Hey Erol, so good job with the metal head nest! Baron Praxis just told me about it." Erol sighed, " We lost 10 people today, and I can't help but feel that its my fault. I mean I always try to do the best I can but I cannot cover everybody all the time. That is why I really hope this experimentation works, then the enemy will be destroyed for good!"

" Let's pray it does, we cannot let those mongrels take over the city, but I know that you will not let us down." I said with a smile. Then he kissed me, long and hard with passion. Wow, and this guy knew how to work his tongue, if you knew what I mean.

" I have a race tomorrow." He said to me with doe eyes, God he was so cute with that look.

" I will be sure to see it."

" So, your not mad that I have to race instead of hang out with you?" Erol asked.

" No, I know that the Baron has you on a tight schedule." I replied knowingly.

" Yeah. I have been on a tight schedule my whole life. I just want some time to relax, you know?"

" Yeah I know. Hun, it's tough, but that is the very definition of life and I have finally come to the sad realization that no matter what you do, you can't change it." I explained

" Yeah, lets go to the Saloon and I will buy you some drinks."

" Sounds like a plan to me." And with that we were off to the Saloon top happily get drunk off our asses.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun in Haven shined warm against my face as I sat in the stadium as the race was about to begin.

" Catania!" Daxter yelled out to me. Well you see Daxter was like a little rat thing who used to be a human, but was changed into an ottsel because he fell into some goo called dark eco. He was pretty cool, funny, sarcastic at times, could be annoying at times, and he flirted with anything that had brests. Big ones preferably.

"Hey Dax, Whats up?" I said glad to see him.

"Came to see a race and I seen a bunch of hot chicks so I decided this race might be worth attending." I rolled my eyes at this.

" Oh, really now?"

" Yep, and your one of them. So why are you here?" Daxter asked.

" My boyfriend is the top racer and I said I would watch him."

"Oooh, yeah that big-shot. Whats his name, Erin was it?"

"Sure." I replied. Daxter, when I first met him, he had like the biggest crush on me. I mean maybe if he was a human I would have, but I don't think I want to get arrested for beastiality.

"Welcome everybody to the Haven City class 3 race, " Our Baron boomed on the loud speaker. " We'd like to thank our sponsors, Haven city's Zoomer manufacturer in South town for making this race possible! "

I seen the racers lined up, including Erol. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I watched the light go from red, yellow, and then green, and the race was off. Erol had a good lead as he turned his Zoomer with the turns and everything. He was really good at this. Then as soon as it began the race had ended with Erol in 1st place...again. The crowd cheered and the ones who were smart enough to bet on Erol cheered too. Krew was there to collect his money. Is there anything that he did that wasn't for money?

" Hey! Great race out there. " I said approaching Erol. Then I gave him a congratulatory kiss. This was probably going to be on the front cover of the Haven City Post.

" Thanks, you gave me luck." He smiled and I blushed.

" Not luck, that was pure skill out there," I corrected. " How about we hang out now." He was about to answer, until a group of people yelled in horror. Metal Heads, about 5 big beastly Metal heads attacked a pedestrian knocked on the ground...dead. I looked horrified at the massacre that was taking place. A Metal head was about to get me from behind when Erol shot him down dead.

"Here is the keys to my Zoomer. Head to the palace but make sure you don't leave a trail for the metal head's to find you and be careful. I will be fine." Erol panicked giving me the keys and then I ran like hell.

_" Oh, shit!" _I thought. I went on the Zoomer and I drove like Satan himself was behind me. I reached the palace and went inside and ran further inside until I bumped into somebody with the Krimzon Guard. He was a blonde shaggy haired teen about my height with a beard. He looked lethargic, drained, and completely out of his misery. What were they doing to the poor fellow? He looked at me with apathy and sighed.

"Watch it!" The stupid Krimzon Guard warned.

"Sorry." I mumbled and went in a different direction, the shakiness gone. Thats when I seen Baron Praxis.

" Catania! I would like a word with you." Great like I really wanted to talk to him.

" Yes." I approached apprehensively.

" It has come to my attention that Erol has not been working really up to his standards," What did this have to do with me? " He seems a bit distracted because of you. Now if you care about this war you will not speak with Erol until this war is over. It's not like I don't like you, it's just that we need him to be 100 on this thing."

"Yeah I do care about this war, but you can't constrict me from seeing him. Your not my father."

" I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." I turned around to the sight of a Krimzon Guard putting handcuffs around my wrists. They carried me to this table thing with a needle thing above it. I struggled to get out of their grip, but I coudn't. The locked me into the table against my will.

"What are you doing!" I cried, more worried than I was before.

"Punishment! You will obey my orders! I am your Baron and you will do what I say! My word IS LAW!" And with that he flipped the switch and this purple stuff consumed my body. It was PAINFUL. Like a thousand needles ripping into my skin and I screamed with all my might. Then it was over and I was too tired to speak. It felt like my jaw was clamped shut and my saliva was heavy. Then they unlocked me and carried me with little effort and threw me into a jail cell.

" There were very little cells open so you can share with him. I hope you enjoy your stay." He said like a smart-ass. I looked at who I was sharing the jail cell with and it was the guy I ran into before. He sympathetically looked at me and sighed and shook his head. There was only one bed, and so he made the bed and he layed on the floor giving me the bed.

"Thanks." I said, but there was no reply but the silence that crept and consumed the prison.


End file.
